Love and Music
by Herm weasl
Summary: Quien sabe de que va este fic? pues LEANLO y sabran de que va , amor ,canciones , odio! de todo ai aqui!Leedlo plx q es mi primer fic! [Selan]


**_Love and Music_**

Algo extraña ocurría , lo presentía , el revuelo de los profesores por los pasillos no era nada normal , de aquí para allá de allá para aquí , Mcgonalgal ni si quiera se había parado a echarle la bronca por cualquiera chorrada , gesto o mueca q a echo a alguno de su casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo junto a vinc y goyle , que discutían sobre los ingredientes de las Magdalenas , no aviamos tenido clases de pociones se habían suspendido por motivos que no se Habían aclarado aun íbamos a el jardín a tumbarnos al lado del lago cuando Blaise Zabiny se cruzo conmigo

Era Un chico pálido alto fuerte moreno de pelo largillo asta los hombros , unos ojos grandes de Color miel , en la cara llevaba un gesto amable , las chicas siempre se que daban atontadas mirándole..

-Malfoy e de contarte algo importantísimo pero ahora se me es imposible, tu solo espera en el jardín y veras con lo que aparezco

Zabiny se fue corriendo asta que desaprecio por el pasillo, Draco malfoy se sentó bajo el árbol más grande del Jardín junto a sus dos gordos amigos.

-

-Zabiny , esta es Maeda Ai , ella es la hija de un famoso Auror que viaja x el mundo, Esperemos que como os conocisteis de pequeños ahora tambien puedas ayudarla a encontrarse a gusto en el colegio , Ella es de Slytherin

Dumbeldore acabo la frase con una gran sonrisa en la boca

-Bien señor Director como usted mande, ahora si me permite…

-Claro asta luego señor Zabiny, señorita Ai

Y así Zabiny y Maeda salieron del despacho de Dumbeldor uno junto al otro.

Maeda era una niña hermosa , linda , con unos ojos Verdosos que podían mostrar sus estado de animo con un solo parpadeo , Era morena y por debajo de los hombros tenia unos tirabuzones rubio , tenia bastante pecho para su edad y una cinturita pequeña y la caderas mas ancha , Haciéndola un cuerpo perfecto , Zabiny no la recordaba así para nada.

oí no se que de un Concierto…-Dijo Maeda sacando a Zabiny de sus dulces y gozosos pensamientos

De que hablas-le contesto

De lo que hablaban el viejo ese y un tío con el pelo sucio, no se que de un concierto de Música , pero que no se que de que no podían aceptarlo porque un Malfoy era de mala sangre no se que Lucius Malfoy y una denuncia al colegio , o no se que….

Que? Tia aclárate

Haber que si el cantante era un malfoy y que el padre no admitirá que tocara en hogwarts..

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy en una banda?

No , el nombre del chico no era Draco era Serf..serf..no lo recuerdo..

Zabiny caminaba al lado de la chica intentando atar cabos mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia el Jardín.

-

Hermione Granger iba hacia la biblioteca a por sus libros , los dejo allí , ya que tiene mucha confianza con Madam Prince , los recogió y camino hacia clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Cuando las dos Casas, Slytherin y Gryffindor , caminaban hacia la clase de Cuidado , Zabiny agarro a Malfoy del hombro haciéndole girar muy bruscamente

Que coño? A Zabiny …

Malfoy esta es Maeda Ai

Draco era rubito..Ojos azules…musculoso…era alto , para su edad , y eso que Zabiny también lo era…olía a Te de Menta , podía oler su aroma…usaba..Suavizante..Y se afeitaba diariamente , fijo q tenia todo el cuerpo depilado..daría lo que fuera x verle desnudo..era..ERA..LO MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO..

Hola Ai , Soy Draco Malfoy

…hola Malfoy..es un placer

Draco se acerco a ella dándola un besito en la mejilla, Y SI SIN DUDAD ese hombre usaba una colonia de Sport fuertísimo...fijo q era de Calvin Klein…

DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Que?

Draco miro hacia atrás y vio a Parkinson acercarse como una Baca en celo a donde el agarrándole del brazo

-Drakito a dicho El feo gordo que nos pongamos en grupos!

-Pues Pansy ya lo siento pero nuestro grupo esta hecho..

-que dices Zabiny?

-Si como oyes Pansyta , somos Malfoy , Maeda y yo

- vale..adiós…

En el instante que Pansy se aleja de ellos Hagrid coge de la mano a Maeda llevándosela delante de todos

Hoy tenemos un Alumna nueva, ella es Maeda Ai Slytherin y quisiera que todos le dieseis una buena bienvenida…

Pues me da a mí que no la tendrá por que se junto con Malfoy y compañía

OH ron tienes razón , Otra parkinson será inaguantable

Hermione Ron , callaros , Zabiny y Malfoy nos estan mirando mal , fijo q creen que nos estamos metiendo con Maeda.

Cuando dio por finalizada la clase, Malfoy decidido ir a la biblioteca para empezar a hacer el trabajo y por que al final el campo se lo llevaban oí los Hufflepuff. Entro y se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a sacar libros y en un instante Fue a coger el mismo que la entupida sangre sucia de Granger , cuando vio a quien estaba al lado de el soltó el libro tirándolo al suelo

Cojéelo Malfoy

No flipes lo as tocado , que asco

Eres idiota?

Soy lo que tu quieras

Hermione le miro sorprendida y Draco no le dio importancia al comentario dirigiéndose a la mesa a depositar los 10 libros q llevaba encima. Se sentó , Ella y se quedo mirándole..

"Every time I think of you I feel a shock right thru with a bolt of blue It's the problem of mind, it's the problem I find Living a life that I can't leave behind There's no sense in telling me the wisdom of the fool won't set you free that's the way that it goes and that's why nobody knows  
that everyday my confusion grows"

Hermione Coge el libro arrodillándose un poco, sigue mirando a Malfoy , quien a abierto uno del os libros se a metido un caramelo de menta a la boca y a apoyado la cabeza en su mano , esta muy mono , un mechón de pelo se le acaba de caer en la cara…

"Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for the final moment you say the words that I can't say"

Se Sienta en una mesa mas atrás de el así pudiéndole verle de espaldas , juguete con el zapato citándoselo y poniéndoselo con un arte sobrenatural…

"feel fine and I feel good I feel like I've never should Wherever I get this way I just don't know what to say Can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday I'm not sure what this could mean I don't think you're what you seem I do admit to myself that if I had someone else I'd never see just what we meant to be"

"Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for the final moment you say the words that I can't say"

-Malfoy?

-Si? A Maeda

Hermione despierta de su cuento surrealista y vuelve la Mirada hacían uno de los libros aun sin abrir.

Maeda se sienta a la lado de el

-Quería ayudarte con el trabajo

-queda mucho por hacer Ai , no te preocupes..que lo mas seguro es que lo acabe Zabiny solo

-jaja, bien dame algo…

Malfoy le ruta un libro

..Como agrandar el pene..en menos de dos oras..?

Que? Joder eso no es mió..

Pues lo tenias ahí…

Ai joder enserio…

Haber que mas libros tienes..

Los extiende por la mesa

Los demás si son , pero este libro…

Haber trae coño yo juro que no cogi ese

Draco lo abre y lee la 1 página

este libro muestra en portada el reflejo de lo contrario a que deseamos creer estar viendo

eso Significa..que a mí no me gustaría verte leer un libro con un titulo así?

Exactamente..

JODER que susto Malfoy

Bueno tranquilízate , ya a pasado

Maeda Sonríe a Draco y este le devuelve la Sonrisa…Tras de ellos Hermione mordisquea su uña..Con ira..ESA MAEDA! Malfoy no quería saber nada de mujeres, solo las quería para un kiki y punto y ahora esta, tontea con el y el le sigue el juego! mierda! mierda!

Malfoy!

Draco mira para atrás

que quieres Sangre sucia?

Me as quitado un libro de las manos

Deliras..estupida granger

Te hablo enserio o me lo das o vas a Mandan Prince!

Draco le lanza todos los libros hacia su mesa y se levanta de golpe

vamonos de aquí Ai

Hermione se queda a dos velas mirando como la coge de la mano y la saca de la biblioteca con un paso rápido

Maeda mira la mano de Malfoy mientras el la saca de l biblioteca , tiene unos largos dedos de pianista , son perfecto , las uñas están perfectamente moldeadas , y su mano es suave y fría…

Malfoy paralelos de la biblioteca , esta todo oscuro , son ya las 8 de la noche…y aun que es verano y el sol aun no se a escondido completamente , una nube lo tapa , así Maeda no puede Apreciarlos bonitos rasgos de Draco Malfoy en la oscuridad.

Draco la arrincono contra la pared, Maeda ahora si que podía ver los ojos grises del chico , mirándola fijamente , las manos a los lados de su cuello y podía notar la respiración agitada del chico…Los dos se miraron x unos minutos asta que los pasos de alguien se oyeron por el pasillo

No t muevas Maeda…

Las voces se acercaban poco a poco por el fondo del pasillo…

No se Severus , no me parece bien…

Yo hablare con Malfoy cuando halla que hacerlo Minerva..

Severus aparte para el padre , también será un fuerte impacto para el pequeño Draco.

Minerva ya no es tan pequeño , además Lucius no tiene porque enterarse..

Tienes razón Severus...siempre tienes razón..

Draco ve como los dos cuerpos se abrazan , Minerva le aparta el pelo a Severus de la cara y le dedica una sonrisa..y el se la devuele con un beso…otro beso…otro…Severus lleva a Minerva asta la pared , allí la apoyo y comienzan a besarse locamente..

Malfoy al ver el panorama tan REPULSIVO coge a Maeda de la mano y la saca al jardín.

De que ostias hablaban esos dos idiotas?

De..un concierno

Que! Concierto?

Si..les oí antes , un hermano tuyo es cantante?

Si..pero no le consideramos hermano..es mas Black que otra cosa..

Black?

Si , sacaba malas notas , nunca quiso ser un mago , lo suyo era cantar y eso es..algo humillante para la familia según mi padre ,y ahora viene a hacer un concierto a hogwarts con su banda..buff..

Vamos Malfoy..

Si a mi me da por culo Maeda, con tal de que mi padre no se entere..

Dicho esto Malfoy comenzó a caminar solo a través del pasillo..y Maeda suavemente le siguió por detrás , algo había que a Draco no le gustaba del todo que su hermano viniese a tocar a hogwarts…

Cuando llegaron a Slytherin y pasaron al pared ..Malfoy se fue directamente a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra y Maeda se sentó en el sofá..

Zabiny entra por la pared

Que te pasa Maeda?

Malfoy se a enterado de lo de el grupo de su hermano..dice que no molesta pero se que ay algo que si le molesta…

Bueno Maeda..como veo que nuestra amistad va para largo..te lo voy a contar..

Gracias..

Una vez Draco me contó que había estado unos días con un grupo de música pero no me contó que era el de su hermano , solo que en el grupo había una cantante con la que había tenido un relación estupenda , y que le gustaba muchísimo la chica..

A si que Malfoy estaba enamorado de una chica que volverá al colegio para hacer un concierto

Supongo que si..dale su tiempo a Malfoy , es demasiado reservado algunas veces…

Gracias Blaise..

Blaise finalizada la conversación sube al cuerpo , Draco esta en la ventana del cuarto mirando a la luna…Blaise cierra suavemente la puerta sin que Malfoy se entere..

"Cielo azul respóndeme... he de saber por que me diste a mi tan triste papel tanta luz no deja ver y tal vez deberías darme a mi lo que no tendré Mi destino cambio, quizás se enredó al antojo de un dios hiriendo mi corazón…"

Draco Da un saltito y se sienta en la ventana con las piernas hacia fuera, coge un cigarro lo enciende

"Y yo aquí, hasta el final le soy fiel le doy mi vida, donde este, noche y día...y aunque se que mi ser jamás la alcanzarme da igual, pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta.."

Da una larga calada y después lo lanza a la calle con asco haciéndolo desparecer con la magia al caer..

"Solo un dios podría ser tan vulgar y a la vez tan cruel por una mujer mi alma se cegó, sabe que jamás podrá volver a ver la luz del sol La amaré, la honraré, solo en sueños la tendré Sufriré, lloraré... por su vida velare…Cuando muera, moriré..."

Sufriré, lloraré... por su vida velare  
Cuando muera, moriré...

-Dios Zabiny que duro es ser Malfoy..

-lo se Draco , lo se..Descansa..

Draco apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Zabiny y cierra los ojos…Zabiny con la barita cierra las cortinas y el tambien se duerme..

Fin del capitulo EL SIGUIENTE MAS LARGO Y MAS COOL I PROMISE!

Si queréis que aparezca alguna canción , me Dejáis titulo y Letra , y si es en ingles con la traducción:Djoa joa joa soy vaga , bueno tambien dejarme como queréis que siga la historia mas o menos , PRONTO EL GRUPO DE EL HERMANO DE DRACO APARECERA!WOWOWOWOWO!

Vnga simpáticos que pa una vez que dejo un fic solo echo por mi , no seréis crueles y dejarme sin REVIEWS!

QUIERO MUCHOS PLX!OS KIERO!

AAAAA SIENTO LAS FLATAS DE ORTOGRAFIA! Jiji y si Maeda se apellida Ai se que es raro pero..el nombre es de una chica real XD besitos a todos , os kero ylo sabeis! Ymas si me dejais reviews!

Las canciones son : Antojo de un dios Avalanch(ES PR0!)

Y la otra es : bizarre love triangel

Y este fic va dedicado a Maeda y deedh que fue mas o menos quien traduccio la cancion con su ingles playero a si que un abrazo que le squiero mucho! Y a Cyric tb que logo se me pone celoso

"cada vez que pienso en ti

siento un (choque, calambre) atraves como una "bola" de trizteza

es el problema de la mente, es problema que encuentro

viviendo una vida que no puedo dejar atras

no hay ningun sentido diciendome

la sabiduria de los locos no sera tu livertad

que es el camino que va y que nadie sabe donde

cada dia mi confusion crece

cadavez que te veo caer, me arrodillo y rezo

espero el momento final en que dias las palabras que no puedo decir

me siento bien, me siento genial

me siento como nunca deberia

donde quiera que consigo este camino solo no se que decir

no podemos ser nosotros mismos como si fuera ayer

no esstoy seguro que podria significar esto

no pienso que eres lo que tu pareces ( me gusta mas crees )

admito a mi mismo que si pasara algo mas

nunca veria que lo que significamos ser

cada vez que te veo caer me arrodillo y rezo

espero el momento final en que dias las palabras que no puedo decir"

MA O MENOS Y SI NO OS GUSTA…traducirlo vosotros

Selan Malfoy Que Sirius permanezca vivo por siempre en nuestros corazones


End file.
